


О совах и СОВах

by quicksilverys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: Акааши Кейджи готовится к СОВам по зельям с небольшой помощью. (ГП!АУ)





	О совах и СОВах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Owls and OWLs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648237) by [Telenovela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telenovela/pseuds/Telenovela). 



> фик переведен на Haikyuu!!ШВ-2017 для команды бокуаки (http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5519155)
> 
> беты Shadowdancer и Silly Sally

Акааши Кейджи одарен во многих областях, но зелья — не одна из них.

Он умный, выделяется даже среди рэйвенкловцев, учеба дается ему легко, и все же по неведомой причине, как бы точно он ни следовал инструкциям в учебнике, результат всегда ужасен.

До СОВ восемь недель — достаточно времени, чтобы преодолеть пять лет расплавленных котлов и мелких взрывов. Акааши точно не о чем беспокоиться.

В среду после обеда попытка Акааши сварить зелье роста заканчивается тем, что оно выкипает досуха, пока он нарезает крестовник (который нужно добавлять свежим, по крайней мере, так говорится в учебнике). Кенма, его напарник из Гриффиндора, хорошо отработанным взмахом палочки рассеивает едкую тучу дыма и вздыхает. Акааши так и не понял: Кенма бесконечно терпелив или ему просто все равно, но, пожалуй, это лучше, чем напарник, который на тебя кричит.

— Может, тебе попросить о помощи Куро, — предлагает Кенма. Они убирают оставшиеся ингредиенты, безразлично наблюдая, как их одноклассник Танака продолжает расти, упираясь бритой головой в потолок и застревая ногами в смешной крошечной парте, за которой сидел.

Акааши раздумывает над этим предложением почти минуту, вспоминая шестикурсника из Гриффиндора и его хитрую улыбку.

— Я справлюсь, спасибо.

Кенма меряет его долгим взглядом и пригибается, когда из-за попыток Танаки освободиться в их сторону летит стул.

Восемь недель — это более чем достаточно. Акааши совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

***

 

Все получится. В этот раз наверняка. Ингредиенты выложены в ряд, Акааши прокипятил озерную воду на медленном огне в течение положенного времени, и знает, что делает. Он бросает в котел полынь, и происходит взрыв.

До СОВ шесть недель, и Акааши начинает волноваться.

Кенма, который давно уже привык не наклоняться над котлом, если зелье варит Акааши, смотрит на него с сочувствием.

— Похоже, мне все-таки придется поговорить с Куроо-саном, — говорит ему Акааши и осторожно сгребает остатки зелья, чтобы отнести в мусорное ведро.

Вот как Акааши оказывается около Гриффиндорской гостиной за два часа до отбоя, в ожидании, когда Кенма его впустит. Полная Дама, которая, оказывается, весьма благосклонна к «здравомыслящим рэйвенкловцам», рассказывает ему о первокурсниках, которые, похоже, физически не способны выучить пароль, хотя она даже предлагала им подсказки, а половина из них постоянно возвращаются поздно вечером, хотя им, конечно, далеко до шести- и семикурсников, которые…

На плечо Акааши опускается широкая тяжелая ладонь.

— И почему это ловец из Рэйвенкло подозрительно ошивается около нашей гостиной? — спрашивает высокий, своенравный шестикурсник, вопросительно поднимая бровь.

Ага. Бокуто.

— Мне нужна помощь с зельями, и Кенма обещал познакомить меня с Куроо-саном, но, кажется, забыл.

Не то, чтобы Акааши хорошо знал Бокуто, до этого они даже не разговаривали. Но в том, что касалось всяких чудачеств и шалостей, репутация далеко опережала Гриффиндорского загонщика, особенно когда его имя упоминалось вместе с именем Куроо Тецуро.

— Кенма купил новые шахматы, — с кривой усмешкой говорит Бокуто, — и нам очень повезет, если мы увидим его хотя бы через неделю. Но я могу впустить тебя и позвать Куроо!

Акааши открывает рот, чтобы извиниться и поспешить уйти настолько далеко, насколько позволят двигающиеся лестницы, но прежде, чем он успевает отказаться, Бокуто, улыбаясь, хватает его за руку и тянет в дверной проем за портретом.

Гостиная Гриффиндора удивительно похожа на гостиную Рейвенкло, правда, книжных полок здесь меньше. Бокуто усаживает его в кресло у камина и взбегает по каменным ступенькам, крича что-то похожее на «…вытащу Куроо из комнаты!»

Акааши делает глубокий вдох.

— Так это ты — парень, высветливший Кенме волосы, — говорит голос за спиной.

Куроо стоит, положив руки на бедра, и ухмыляется. Акааши чувствует себя маленьким животным под взглядом того, кто гораздо больше, голоднее и с намного более острыми зубами, чем у него.

— Не может быть, это был ты? — Бокуто перепрыгивает через три последние ступеньки, и шумно приземлившись, присоединяется к ним.

— Случайно. И я предложил ему зачаровать волосы обратно, но он сказал, что ему все равно. — Акааши уже чувствует приближающуюся головную боль. — Теперь понимаете, почему мне нужна помощь? — Он переводит отчасти умоляющий взгляд на Куроо.

Бокуто ухает от смеха.

— Мне он нравится! Можно его оставить? — просит он Куроо, который все еще рассматривает Акааши с кошачьей улыбкой.

— Думаю, я могу помочь. Но это означает, что ты будешь мне должен.

Акааши очень, очень не нравится, как это звучит, но не то чтобы у него был выбор.

До СОВ шесть недель, и когда Куроо садится в кресло напротив, Акааши задается вопросом, во что он вляпался на этот раз.

***

 

Толкнув скрипучую дверь, Акааши заходит в совятню и палочкой расчищает место на полу, чтобы сесть, не запачкав мантию пометом.

Он регулярно приходит сюда еще с третьего курса, когда хочет спокойствия, но не тишины, побыть вдали от людей, но не в одиночестве. Продуваемая сквозняками башня наполнена тихим уханьем и шелестом перьев. Это умиротворяет, и несколько сов даже повадились сидеть вместе с ним, устраиваясь на его плечах, коленях или голове, пока он читает учебники и наслаждается их теплом.

У него есть любимец — огромный филин с черно-бело-серебряными перьями и похожими на брови хохолками над ярчайшими золотыми глазами, которые всегда наблюдают за ним. Сегодня он садится на ногу Акааши, толкает изогнутым клювом учебник по зельям и вопросительно ухает.

Акааши протягивает руку, чтобы осторожно погладить его по мягким перышкам на груди и голове, и открывает учебник.

До СОВ четыре недели, и это, кажется, первые мгновения тишины за весь месяц. Акааши не знает, как находит время на еду между квиддичем, домашними заданиями, которыми заваливают их преподаватели, подготовкой к экзаменам и занятиями с Куроо и Бокуто.

Сначала он удивился, когда Бокуто предложил свою помощь. Насколько Акааши знал, тот не был самым прилежным учеником среди шестикурсников. Но услышав это, Бокуто надулся.

— Акааши, ты злой!

Куроо рассмеялся.

— Ты прав, с теорией он не в ладах. История магии и маггловедение — это просто… — Куроо скорчил рожу.

— Но я лучше всех, когда дело доходит до практики! — встрял Бокуто. — Я просто делаю, как чувствую, и это работает! — Он широко улыбнулся Акааши, будто это все объясняло и вдруг добавил: — Эмм, кроме трансфигурации. Мы с ней не дружим. Но все остальное!

Но только увидев, как Бокуто варит зелье, Акааши понял. Бокуто словно танцевал вокруг котла, бросая внутрь ингредиенты, не отмеряя их количество, и смеялся, пока жидкость кипела и искрилась.

Куроо стоял рядом с Акааши и с неизменной улыбочкой наблюдал, как тот смотрит на Бокуто.

— Видишь? Он самый тупой гений в мире.

Зелье зашипело и окрасилось в фиолетовый. Акааши почудился запах лаванды.

— Это сонное зелье, — объяснил Бокуто. — Я иногда варю его для мадам Помфри, она сама просит. Классно, да?

— Классно, — сказал Акааши. Все, во что он верил, — будто можно научиться чему угодно, если упорно заниматься, — было за двадцать минут опровергнуто долговязым подростком с пристрастием к гелю для волос.

Увидев его лицо, Куроо хохотал до слез.

Пока Акааши думает о Бокуто и сонном зелье, у него на плече приятной тяжестью устраивается сипуха. Филин перепрыгивает ему на бедро и теперь осторожно щиплет Акааши клювом за палец.

Акааши вздыхает.

— У меня нет для тебя еды.

Филин, распушив перья, возмущенно ухает и снова усаживается на ногу Акааши, уставившись в учебник и будто читая вместе с ним.

Акааши переворачивает страницу.

Осталось четыре недели, и Акааши впервые в жизни задумывается, достаточно ли просто усердно учиться.

***

 

Они снова в Гриффиндорской гостиной, на этот раз за столом у окна. Куроо сидит напротив и спрашивает Акааши о свойствах разных ингредиентов, пока Кенма, развалившись рядом на полу, играет в маггловскую видеоигру. Куроо зачаровал ее в качестве подарка на Рождество несколько лет назад, поэтому батарея не разряжается, и побочных эффектов не так много. Самый заметный — склонность протагонистов задавать вопросы о своем не-существовании во время сюжетных роликов. Акааши невольно впечатлен.

За окном Бокуто тренируется летать, выполняя с каждым разом все более невероятные акробатические трюки в воздухе. Время от времени он что-то громко выкрикивает, частично от восторга, а частично, подозревает Акааши, чтобы привлечь внимание. Акааши наблюдает, как он делает идеальную бочку в лучах утреннего солнца. Бокуто оглядывается убедиться, что они видели, и чуть не врезается в башню. Акааши фыркает.

Куроо поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от повторения пройденного материала.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Бокуто сова, да?

Акааши думает о его нелепо торчащих волосах, ухающем смехе, широких плечах и длинных руках, которые он раскидывает, как крылья, рассекая воздух, когда забивает очко в матче по квиддичу.

— Да. Я вижу сходство.

Со стороны Кенмы раздается смешок. Куроо поднимает бровь.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что он на самом деле сова, так же, как я — кот.

Акааши смотрит в проницательные хищные глаза Куроо и опять смеется.

— Конечно. Как скажете, Куроо-сан.

Куроо качает головой, смотрит в учебник и спрашивает Акааши о свойствах паучьего шелка в сочетании с другими ингредиентами.

До СОВ две недели, Акааши слушает, как Бокуто кричит за окном и думает, удастся ли ему хоть что-нибудь запомнить.

Ему уже начали сниться обычные предэкзаменационные кошмары. Есть привычные: как он приходит на экзамен по трансфигурации в трусах, или как его тошнит в котел, или как на экзамене по истории магии он забывает, как писать. Но есть и новый, про экзамен по уходу за магическими существами: он должен выполнить все желания гигантского черного кота или быть съеденным. И еще один, более странный сон, в котором филин из совятни обхватывает своими огромными когтистыми лапами запястье Акааши и осторожно пожимает, а потом перепрыгивает ему на плечо и шепчет на ухо правильные ответы. По крайней мере, Акааши так думает, потому что он не понимает тихого уханья, как бы ни хотел.

Две недели. Он точно успеет подготовиться за две недели. Наверное.

***

 

Сильная и теплая рука Бокуто обхватывает его запястье, и не успевает Акааши опомниться, как его затаскивают в туалет для «дополнительных занятий», как называет это Бокуто.

На последней кабинке висит табличка «не работает». Бокуто игнорирует ее, открывает дверь, заводит Акааши внутрь и запирается.

Внутри не так тесно, как тот ожидал, но все равно не слишком просторно. На полу стоит небольшой котел, а в остальном — это самая обычная кабинка. Бокуто кладет руки на плечи Акааши, обходит его и котел, опускает крышку унитаза и садится. Он ставит на колени сумку и открывает ее, демонстрируя по меньшей мере половину содержимого шкафчика с ингредиентами для зелий.

— Итак, — спрашивает он, — с чего начнем?

Акааши смотрит на него.

— Если нас поймают и выгонят из школы, меня не спасут даже сданные на отлично СОВы, знаете ли.

Бокуто смеется с привычным уханьем.

— Расслабься! Это кабинка со звукоизоляцией: мы с Куроо зачаровали ее на четвертом курсе. Мы не попадемся, обещаю!

— Зачем вам с Куроо-саном понадобилась туалетная кабинка со звукоизоляцией? — спрашивает Акааши, но Бокуто игнорирует вопрос и листает учебник. Он выбирает зелье и начинает доставать ингредиенты из сумки.

Три провальных зелья спустя улыбка Бокуто начинает выглядеть натянуто. Акааши почти готов заплакать. Бокуто встает, и Акааши думает, он наконец-то понял, что это безнадежный случай, и сейчас уйдет.

До СОВ одна неделя, и Акааши в полной, абсолютной заднице.

Но Бокуто не уходит, а садится на корточки рядом с Акааши и ждет, пока он очистит котел.

— Я думаю, дело не столько в том, что ты делаешь, сколько в том, что ты думаешь, — говорит Бокуто. — Ты почти все делаешь правильно, но результата нет. Поэтому проблема должно быть в твоей голове, да?

Акааши кривится.

— Разве это имеет значение? Если я все делаю правильно, должно ведь получаться, правда?

Бокуто моргает и смотрит на Акааши так, будто только что решил головоломку.

— Это же все равно магия, верно? То же самое, что накладывать заклинание или что-то трансфигурировать. Если ты думаешь о чем-то другом или не веришь в то, что заклинание сработает, то, конечно, ничего не получится! — Он подталкивает Акааши плечом и снова берет учебник. — Мы сварим что-нибудь вместе, и ты поймешь. Хорошо?

Акааши кивает, и они приступают к зелью смеха, по очереди добавляя ингредиенты в бурлящий котел.

— Попробуй думать о назначении зелья, пока его варишь, — объясняет Бокуто. — В нашем случае думай о вещах, которые тебя смешат или о смеющихся людях, и всяком таком.

Ухающий смех Бокуто — первое, что приходит в голову, и Акааши понимает, что улыбается, размешивая зелье тридцать раз против часовой стрелки и наблюдая, как оно превращается из ярко-оранжевого в темное-зеленое.

Взмахом палочки Бокуто тушит огонь под котлом и извлекает из сумки небольшую мензурку.

— Кажется, готово! — он наполняет мензурку и протягивает ее Акааши.

— Ты обещаешь, что немедленно отведешь меня в больничное крыло, если что-то пойдет не так? — спрашивает Акааши, скептически поднимая бровь, и осторожно берет мензурку. Бокуто нетерпеливо кивает и Акааши делает глоток зелья.

На мгновение кажется, что по вкусу оно отдаленно напоминает брокколи, и почему-то это самая смешная мысль, когда-либо приходившая ему в голову; от смеха из глаз текут слезы и болит живот, Акааши неконтролируемо, невозможно хихикает.

Бокуто издает радостный крик и прижимает лицо Акааши к своему плечу, обнимая его и крича «Я знал, что ты сможешь!». Акааши слишком смешно, чтобы возражать.

Осталась одна неделя, и Акааши думает, что, возможно, в конце концов все будет хорошо.

***

 

Он выходит из подземелий на слегка дрожащих ногах, мозг все еще в режиме экзамена. Пожалуй, нужно сходить на разбор полетов к Куроо и остальным, но сначала ему нужна пара минут наедине с собой — восстановиться и успокоить нервы.

Акааши не успевает понять, куда его несут собственные ноги, но вот перед ним скрипучая дверь совятни. Он, как всегда, расчищает место на полу и садится. Как будто по команде в башню влетает филин, садится на приподнятое колено Акааши и ухает в знак приветствия. Акааши разглаживает перья на его груди тыльной стороной пальцев и наконец-то расслабляется. Он вздыхает, улыбается и закрывает глаза, всего лишь на секунду.

Раздается странный звук, похожий на хлопок, и воздух наполняется совиными криками, уханьем и шелестом перьев. Вес на колене внезапно увеличивается, прижимает ноги к полу. Акааши открывает глаза и видит Бокуто Котаро — голого, широко улыбающегося, — который сидит у него на коленях.

— Ну? Как прошел экзамен? Кажется, хорошо, потому что ты улыбался. Или это облегчение, потому что все закончилось?

Акааши открывает рот и издает чрезвычайно мужественный, полный достоинства крик.

Когда он успокаивается, Бокуто садится напротив прямо на грязный пол, укутанный в мантию Акааши и разве что немного смущенный.

— Ты, наверное, ждешь объяснений.

— Да, — говорит Акааши. — Неплохо бы начать с них.

Бокуто отвлеченно гладит ближайшую сипуху по голове и рассказывает.

— Когда мы с Куроо были на четвертом курсе, нас постоянно ловили, когда мы шастали по замку после отбоя. Директор пригрозил написать родителям Куроо, и это было бы… нехорошо, для Куроо. Поэтому нам пришлось придумать способ исследовать замок, но так, чтобы учителя об этом не знали. Куроо нашел этот способ в книге из запретной секции. Им стоило инструкцию по превращению для анимагов держать подальше от школьной библиотеки, так что это даже не наша вина! В итоге, Куроо отвечал за часть с трансфигурацией, я — за чары, а Кенма стоял на стреме и помогал нам искать редкие ингредиенты. Как видишь, это сработало, и вот мы здесь!

Акааши медленно моргает, и кое-что в его голове встает наконец на свои места: слова Куроо о том, что Бокуто — на самом деле сова, и звуконепроницаемая кабинка в туалете.

— То есть, вы провернули невероятно сложную, абсолютно нелегальную трансформацию, чтобы просто тайком гулять ночью по школе? Вместо того, чтобы, не знаю, сварить зелье невидимости?

Бокуто выглядит несколько ошеломленно.

— Но где в этом приключение, Акааши?

Достойного ответа на этот вопрос у Акааши нет.

— Но это все равно не объясняет того, что ты делал в совятне все это время.

Щеки Бокуто розовеют.

— Ну, мне нравится общество других сов. У них много интересных историй про доставку почты! Но сегодня ты не пришел в гостиную после экзамена, поэтому я решил, что ты пошел сюда, а я хотел тебя увидеть, поэтому прилетел. — Он улыбается Акааши. — К тому же, ты умеешь приятно гладить по голове. Прямо очень приятно.

Акааши смотрит на странно уязвимые голые щиколотки Бокуто. Честно говоря, он немного зол на себя за то, что не догадался сам. Акааши встает и Бокуто вопросительно смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Пожалуй, нужно рассказать Куроо, как прошел экзамен.

Бокуто вскакивает на ноги, берет Акааши за руку и тянет к выходу, не прекращая болтать. Рассуждает, вернулся ли уже Кенма, и спрашивает, какое зелье пришлось варить Акааши на экзамене.

— Бокуто-сан, одежда, — говорит Акааши и Бокуто останавливается с рукой на двери, будто и правда забыл, что на людях положено носить одежду.

Снова раздается странный хлопок, и одолженная мантия падает на пол, а в воздух взлетает филин и садится на плечо. Акааши поднимает мантию, улыбается, когда сова нежно прихватывает его клювом за ухо, и отпускает дверь, которая со скрипом закрывается за ним.


End file.
